In the highly competitive container industry there have been proposals heretofore to provide containers such as cans for carbonated beverages, for example, wherein each can has a tear strip which is designed to remain attached to its associated wall in order to minimize litter problems or injury of people likely to come into contact with such a tear strip if it could have been severed and separated from its can. Some of the cans proposed heretofore employ a tab, or the like, which engages the severable strip and pushes it within its associated can to define a dispensing opening yet keeps the tear strip attached to its associated wall. Two general problems with a can having this type of opening means are first that the forces which must be exerted by an associated tab device to provide the severing action are comparatively large and second the dispensing opening is often obstructed in an undesirable manner whereby complex tab devices and score lines have been proposed in an effort to solve these general problems.